


You Really Love Him Don't You?

by angel_ponders



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Primarily a Victor/Yuuri Fic, Yuuri doesn't show up though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: Victor and Christophe have been friends for almost a decade.  They've slept together off and on at various competitions for the past seven years, but that comes to an end when Victor falls in love with Yuuri.  And Christophe couldn't be happier for his friend.Takes place during the pool scene in episode 10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hated Christophe for grabbing Yuuri'S ass in episode 6, but the banquet clip at the end of episode 10 gave it some context. He pole danced with Yuuri. He thought they were just ass grabbing bros! Sorry Christophe. 
> 
> The coming on the ice thing is still weird though. Bro no. 
> 
> Find me on twitter: [@angel_kink](https://twitter.com/angel_kink)

“And here I was hoping to go skinny dipping.” Chris stood at the edge of the pool with a bottle of champagne and a glass in hand. He stared down at Victor, who bobbed casually in the water as though the frigid air didn't bother him at all. Even Victor had to be affected, though. It was too damn cold even for him.

 

“Don't let me stop you,” he said, looking up at his friend. “I’ll even take pictures for you.”

 

“I wouldn't want to get your little Katsudon jealous.”

 

“You weren't too concerned about me being jealous when you groped him in Beijing,” he said as he swam to the side of the pool near Chris.

 

“There's no reason for _you_ to be jealous. You and I have already slept together,” he said with a wink as he sat down on the edge of the pool and dangled his feet into the water. “I have a sneaking suspicion that won't be happening again, though.”

 

“Most likely no,” Victor replied. Chris poured a glass of champagne and handed it to Victor, who'd pulled himself partway out of the water and clung to the ledge next to him. “Didn't you bring this bottle for yourself?”

 

“Yes, the bottle is mine. The glass is yours.” 

 

Chris smiled as Victor took the glass from him. Chris took a drink from the bottle then and looked out at the dimly lit pool. They sat their in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the gentle sloshing of the pool as the filter moved the water around. The champagne warmed them to some extent, but it was still freezing out. Neither of them seemed too concerned as the alcohol numbed them to any discomfort. 

 

Their friendship had lasted over a decade and they never missed a chance to each other when they ended up at the same event. The majority of their meetings involved a quick sexual encounters near the end of their trip after the programs were complete. The first time Victor and Chris slept together was at NHK in 2008. Chris was 18 and Victor was 20, but they'd already known each other in passing for about two years. It was the first time they'd been assigned to the same event in the Grand Prix series and, just a few months later, the first time they'd make it to the Final together. 

 

Chris wouldn't make it to the podium that year, but he did the following year, and thus became a constant presence in Victor’s life ever since. They were friends, above all, but they were both attractive sexually active men and passing up an opportunity for some good sex seemed like a waste. Why not get some physical pleasure with a friend of given the chance?

 

Beijing was the first event in seven years that they hadn't snuck off to have a quick lay in one of their hotel rooms. Beijing was also the first time they'd been at the same event, but hadn't been directly competing. It was the first Grand Prix event where Victor acted as a coach. There were a lot of firsts happening recently, but one particular one stood out from the others.

 

“You really love him don't you?”

 

Victor stared at his glass for a moment, lips pursed slightly as he considered Chris’s question. Then he drained the contents and gestured for Chris to pour more. Just because Chris had claimed the bottle didn't mean Victor was completely cut off. The Swiss skater obliged with a smile. Victor took another sip before he responded.

 

“I'd thought that much was obvious,” he said as he set the glass back on the edge. “Of course I love him.” 

 

He looked up at his friend through his bangs, his expression suddenly faltering. His bravado had drained away and he was left somewhat vulnerable, but he trusted Chris enough to show this side of himself. Of all the skaters out there, he considered Chris as the one he was the closest to. He was even closer to him than he was any of his rink mates in St Petersburg.

 

“It is obvious,” Chris said. “I just wasn't sure if you knew just how obvious it was to everyone else.”

 

“I'm aware.” Victor set his glass back down and smiled at his friend. “Not sure if Yuuri is aware of how obvious _his_ feelings are, but that's part of his charm really. There's an adorable naivety on the surface, but when you release his Eros… well, you saw him last year at the banquet. There's a hidden sensuality to him that rarely sees the light of day.”

 

“You two are surprisingly sweet,” Chris said with a smile. “A bit stunned to see you settling on one person, though. Or are you not exclusive?”

 

“I-we…. well… ” Victor faltered again. Showing a lack of confidence once in an evening was rare for Victor. Twice was record breaking. He was used to breaking records though. “Well, I haven't had sex since last year's Worlds, if that's what you mean.”

 

“What?!” Chris leaned forward as though he'd somehow misheard his friend and needed to be closer to comprehend what he'd just said. “You aren't even sleeping with Yuuri? But how? You are together aren't you?”

 

“Too many questions,” Victor said with a laugh and a wave of his hand. He shook his head and floating back a few feet from the wall before submerging himself in the pool.

 

Honestly, they hadn't really defined their relationship. First there was drunken dancing at last year's Grand Prix Final, then nothing for four months until he found that video on YouTube. Since then things escalated at a brisk, but steady pace. Yuuri hugged him and had confessed his love live on TV (which Victor didn't understand at first, making watching it with Yuuri’s family live only slightly awkward). Then there was the constant flirting back and forth that came after and then that kiss, which also happened on TV. Yuuri seemed damn happy with that kiss and it was understood that they weren't platonic anymore, even if they hadn't had a direct discussion about it. You just don't kiss your friends on the lips. 

 

Now they tended to share a bed more often than not, and yet… sex had not yet entered the equation. Victor had wanted to, of course. And Yuuri let him hold him in a sensual manner that left the invitation open for Yuuri to push things further. He hugged Yuuri constantly, both in public and in bed as they prepared to go to sleep. He'd kissed Yuuri on the lips several times since Beijing, occasionally pushing it forward ever so slightly with tongue, but pulling back whenever Yuuri did so. Yuuri was setting their pace. If Yuuri didn't take the invitation to go further, they simply didn't and Victor didn't feel the need to push too hard.

 

He came up from the water and Chris was just smirking at him.

 

“What?” Victor asked somewhat indignantly.

 

“If the Sex God Victor Nikiforov is voluntarily refraining from sex, he _must_ be in love.”

 

“I'm not a ‘Sex God.’” Victor laughed and blushed slightly. He knew his reputation. He leveraged his reputation in both the public sphere and in his performances. And he was experienced, able to seduce practically any man he'd laid his eyes on. Still. ‘Sex God’ seemed like a bit much.

 

“As someone who has slept with not only you, but many other beautiful athletes, I'm going to disagree with you on that one.”

 

Victor rolled his eyes before hoisting himself up and sitting on the ledge with Chris. He took another sip of the champagne and hummed with pleasure. It was good bottle. Then again, Chris always did have good taste. He expected nothing less.

 

“Is he scared of sex or something?” Chris said, cutting through the silence of the pool courtyard.

 

“Scared?” Victor looked over at him and shook his head. “I don't think it's fear. I think he just might not be interested.”

 

“Asexual?”

 

“Pardon?” He quirked an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“It's a sexual orientation. You've never heard of the term before?”

 

“My English may not be as thorough as yours. At least not in this particular area.”

 

“There's this whole spectrum of people who either never feel sexual attraction or only feel it in very specific situations. Asexual, demisexual, graysexual.”

 

“It sounds like you're just making up words to tease me now,” Victor said, downing the champagne and holding the glass out for more. Chris obliged once again and continued.

 

“No no no, these are all legitimate sexualities. I'm surprised you haven't looked into this topic. It's all very interesting.”

 

“If anyone is going to have encyclopedic knowledge of sexuality, it'd be you.”

 

“Not going to deny that!” Chris laughed.

 

Silence fell over them again as they kicked their feet in the water.

 

“I'm happy for you, though,” Chris said a few minutes later. “You are a ridiculously adorable couple.”

 

“We are, aren't we? We have fans. Not ‘Victor fans’ and ‘Yuuri fans.’ But ‘Victuri’ fans.”

 

“You lucked out in the couple naming department.”

 

“I lucked out in the _boyfriend_ department. It's only fitting that we have a spectacular couple name to match.”

 

Silence descended on them again as they finished off the bottle. They were both pleasantly buzzed when Chris cut through the peaceful calm of the courtyard.

 

“I really need some pictures for Instagram, Victor. Grab your phone”

 

“Of course!”


End file.
